Complicating Fate
by Suteki-Tenshi
Summary: Kagome is a princess in feudal Japan and is tired of being confined inside the palace walls. She seeks adventure and finds it when she meets a poor Hanyou. R&R!
1. Living an unwanted life

Hi guys! This is my second Fic on Fanfiction... obviously.. Yeah, so anyways, it's Called **"Complicating Fate"**. It's an action/adventure, Romance kind of story..I hope you like it... Read Review!

— Inuyasha is Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.. I do not own Inuyasha!

— And just in case you think my story is similar to something Disney has created, I DO NOT own Disney or ANY of Walt Disney's ideas and such.. Well.. Here's chapter one!

**_Chapter one_**: _Living an unwanted life_

The doors of the Grand Palace burst open as she stormed down the warm steps to the gardens. The gardens was the most peaceful place in the palace, and she could always go there to cool down and relax. But today she was disturbed.

"Please, my dear, reconsider!" The King pleaded, chasing after the young girl.

"How can you make me marry a complete stranger, father? The Only thing I know about him is that his name is Houjo, and that doesn't inspire much confidence.." The young princess groaned, gazing at her father with glaring eyes.

"But he is the only Prince your age that has answered our plea for eligible prince's in all the surrounding kingdoms. Please, Kagome, you have but two choices other than Houjo for you to wed. Prince Kouga and Prince Naraku and I'm sure that you would not want to marry two older men, THAT is what would make Houjo Devine for you!" The King explained, trying to sugar-coat his words.

Kagome stroked her neko-youkai, Miyu, who was in his 'small' form. "Good-boy, Miyu" She cooed as he slept soundly on her lap.

"PAY ATTENTION!" The king yelled at his distraught daughter.

"If you will not choose, then I will choose for you." With that, he turned and began walking back up the steps to go back inside the palace, when he was met halfway by one of the palace messengers.

"Sire, a thousand pardons, but I have an urgent message for you." The servant spoke with no emotion, waiting for a response. The King nodded and the servant passed his the scroll.

The King read aloud:

"I will arrive shortly to respond to the plea for an eligible Prince..." ..:A/N: whenever I have a couple of dots in a row, like these ... it means there is a pause, now, back to the King reading from the scroll.:... "My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi and I will arrive on the day after the new moon..." The King looked up from the scroll. " That's Tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

The King frantically looked at the servant. "Go! Go and prepare one of our finest, most Grand rooms for our upcoming guest". The King clapped his hands in delight and watched as the Servant scurried up the stairs and out of sight before doing the same.

Princess Kagome gazed at the sunset, wondering what would happen to her life.. Come tomorrow.

— In the Village outside of the Palace Walls —

A silver haired hanyou peaked around the corner of a bread stand.

"Are you guys ready? The coast is clear." he spoke in a hushed tone, the four figures beside him nodded.

"Alright then... follow my lead."


	2. The difference between us

I do not own Inuyasha! All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

And/Or I do not Own The Disney movie Aladdin.. That is copyright to Walt Disney..

**_Chapter two_**: _The difference between us_

They had a plan. A good plan, and they were going to see it through.

"Alright, Sango, You know what to do." the hanyou said to the girl next to him, she nodded.

"Kilala." the neko-youkai nodded, knowing what she had to do. Kilala walked swiftly past the bread stand to the little girl standing next to it.

"Oh, Daddy! Isn't it cute!" the little girl squealed, picking up the small youkai.

"Hai, but where'd it come from?" he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Came I keep it daddy? Onegai!" she pleaded, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, bring it inside and give it a bath, for kami's sake it needs one." He clamped his nostrils shut with two fingers, giving the impression that Kilala smelled bad. With that gesture Kilala growled silently.

While the man was distracted, and small, forceful air began to suck up the bread. There was a monk traveling with the hanyou and he had a wind tunnel in his right palm, but before he could suck up the bread, he sealed the tunnel with a rosary. The three gathered up the bread and Sango whistled to her youkai friend.

Kilala turned her head as she saw Sango gesture to her, Kilala squirmed put of the little girls grasp and ran towards her companion. When Kilala was halfway there, she burst into flames, becoming a larger neko-youkai. The three jumped on her back and flew into the clouds and out of sight.

Once they were a little ways away from the bread stand, they landed in a back alley-way so they could chow down on their bread.

"Nice one Kilala!" The monk complimented.

"You were pretty good yourself, Miroku." Sango complimented the monk on his wind-tunnel abilities, He was getting quite good at controlling it.

"Arigatou, Sango-chan! Now, lets eat!" Miroku said, blushing because of the noises his stomach was making, it was a long time since they had eaten something filling.

The hanyou gazed off into the sunset, he so wished that he could have a grand supper every night like they had up at the castle. He had always been poor, he had lived as a servant at a castle far away, but escaped soon after his mother died. He had been alone till around this time last year, when he met his two companions, Miroku and Sango. He was grateful to them, though they feared him a small bit. No one understood his situation, being a Hanyou was shameful and he knew that no one would ever fully accept him.. No one would ever care for the person he was inside.. Never.

"Inuyasha?" Sango questioned him when she saw his staring off into space. He said nothing, only waving her questioning expression off as he chuckled and took a large bite of his bread.

After he knew they weren't looking, he began gazing off into space again.

'_I wonder if I'm really not alone out there.._'

– Back at the palace.. A couple of hours later –

The Sun had just risen, and the palace was about to wake up.. She had to hurry..

Kagome had her bags packed and was ready to climb the wall. She was having a hard time because of the fact that the wall was at least 50 feet higher than she was. She thought herself an idiot for 'trying' to climb it.

'_I guess I'll have to take Miyu with me._.' She thought, knowing her friend would be obliged to accompany her. But she didn't have to say or think another word, she felt something inside her bag move around. She peaked inside to find Miyu, curled up on the various pieces of clothing.

She couldn't help but smile, she felt a little guilty for having to wake him up, but she needed to get away.. At least for tonight.

Miyu jumped out of the bag and erupted in flames as he became larger. She jumped on his back and they flew together over the wall.

The streets of the village were empty, so Kagome could stay on Miyu's back as they walk through the empty place.

Inuyasha watched over his friends as they slept, smiling as Miroku talked about Sango in his sleep. He suddenly smelled a demon. He sniffed the air, searching for the source, it was coming this way, slowly, but it was coming. He decided not to wake his friends.. They hardly got any sleep at all.

He swiftly and silently ran over to the corner of the sheltered rooftop, in which they lived. He looked down to see a beautiful girl, riding a neko-youkai like Kilala down the pathway of the village square. He decided to get a closer look...

There weren't many girls around the village his age, Inuyasha was 17, and the girl looked about the same age as well. He was intrigued now, she was so beautiful, yet she wore what any other peasant around the village would wear, so there would be no problem for him to meet her.. But not yet.

He watched her observe the stands of emptiness, of coarse they would be empty, the shop-keepers wouldn't be stupid enough to leave their stock out overnight, unprotected. But she looked as if all this was new to her, as if she was seeing all of the village for the first time. Maybe she wasn't from here!

He got a little closer, which was a big mistake. Miyu reared up and began growling. He smelled a demon.. Close. He had caught the scent of Inuyasha, and Inuyasha knew that the neko-youkai knew he was there. He decided to let himself be known. He stepped out of hiding, with his hands up.

"I don't mean any harm.." He said in defense, not wanting to scare the girl. Kagome gasped, she had never seen anyone other than her father and her servants before.. It was good to see a new face. Even though she was forbidden to be seen by anyone in the village... she didn't care.

She smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Wow.." She replied, her eyes sparkling. Inuyasha was puzzled.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a Hanyou before?" He asked, kind of roughly.

"No.. It's not that. It's just.. I haven't seen a new face.. For a long, long time now.." She said, blushing. "So, you're a Hanyou, ne?" She kept the smile.

"Nani? That doesn't...scare or offend you?" He asked, shocked.

"No.. Why should it?" She replied, also wearing a puzzled look.

'_She doesn't care.. That I'm this way.. Wow_' he thought, there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.. That he liked.

"Gomen. It's just that, well, most people don't care too much for Hanyou's.. They think I'm unclean and disgraceful. Humans hate me because I'm part demon, and demons hate me because I'm part Human.. I don't belong anywhere.." He explained. But she still kept her smile.

"Well, that seems like a stupid way to hold a grudge against someone? Are you sure everyone feels that way about you?" She felt bad for him, there wasn't much difference between them, she didn't belong either.

When she saw Inuyasha nod, she forced an even bigger smile to try and cheer him up.

"My name is Kagome!" She told him, extending a hand. He stared at it for a second, then took it, shaking it lightly..

"I'm Inuyasha.." He used his eyes to study her, she was the first person to not care about him being a Hanyou.. Even Miroku and Sango were a little skeptical about the matter.

"What are you doing out so late, Kagome?" He curiously asked.

"This is the only time I can truly be myself.. I'm not free, I'm always surrounded by people who are telling me what to do and how to act. It's boring living the life I have.. I want to get away.. Permanently." Inuyasha gazed at her, he felt the same way. She must have been a Servant somewhere too! Was this his soul mate? They had so much in common.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me and my friends, Miroku and Sango if you'd like. We have an extra bed. And Sango even has a neko-youkai too." As he spoke to her, the words warmed her heart. Maybe these people could accept her and she could finally be free.

"Oh really? Arigatou, Inuyasha! I'd love to." Her smile warmed his heart too, he was happy to make her happy.

"Where do you live?" She asked. Inuyasha pointed 'up'.

"On the roof?" She answered. He nodded.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, Inuyasha beamed at her.

"How do you get up there?" She wore a puzzled expression yet again.

"This way.." He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and leaped up to the top of the building. Kagome held her breath on the way up, she didn't like heights.

When they reached the top, he carefully put her down and, to his amazement, she gasped and wore a huge smile.

"Wow! Inuyasha, this is the best!" She complimented. Just when he thought he couldn't be more amazed, he proved himself wrong.

"Keh, I'm glad you like it, but it's really nothing special." He replied though proud eyes.

"It is to me.. I've never seen such a place that really makes you feel right at home." He felt proud that he had made her feel 'at home'. Maybe this would be her home.. Maybe she would stay with him.. What would becoming of this meeting?


	3. The promise

I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

I also do not own Aladdin, because some people think the way I started off my story is similar to Aladdin, However, Aladdin is copyright of Disney.

Here is Chapter 3!

**_Chapter 3_**: _The Promise_

The dumbstruck Princess gabbed with the interesting Hanyou for the remainder of the night, however, it wasn't a very long time till the sun was fully risen, yet to them, it seemed to last forever. When he noticed his friends stirring from their sleep he let out a small gasp. He wanted more time with her by himself. He did not want to share this fascinating, attractive, captivating female. He decided to make a quick move.

"Ahh.. Why don't I show you around the Village. I remember you telling me that you were not from here, The Village is most alive at this hour." His heart sank in delight when she nodded, bringing back the smile she had come to be fond of.

He walked over to her and gestured that he was about to pick her up to bring her to the ground, she understood and stepped closer to him. Before Inuyasha could do so, Miyu stepped in between them, growling his protest. Inuyasha slightly growled out of instinct as well.

"Baka Miyu! He is our friend, be nice!" Kagome scolded, making Inuyasha blush. Before Miyu stepped aside, he gave Inuyasha a threatening growl. Which made him laugh a small laugh.

"I don't think you're Neko likes me very much." He said, winking at Miyu.

"No, it's not that. It's just..well.. Miyu and I have lived a kind of confined life. We don't get to see very many people. Only the maids and such." She reassured him, giving Miyu a mean look.

"I see, well, don't worry Miyu" He said, turning to the Neko-youkai. " Kagome is in safe hands." With that, he picked Kagome up and carefully jumped off the building, leaving Miyu glaring off at them with large glowing eyes.

–Back at the Palace–

"Prince Sesshomaru! Welcome to our humble palace." The King welcomed the handsome young prince. Sesshomaru only nodded, looking around and inspecting the area.

"I hope your stay here will be most comfortable. I am sure that my daughter, Kagome, Will make it extra comfortable for you." He winked and summoned one of the servants to help Sesshomaru's servants with his bags.

"Where IS the Princess? I wish to meet with my future Bride." Sesshomaru said, his voice cold and distant.

"Oh! Yes, Of course. The princess must be in her chambers. Please, right this way." He said in an excited tone, showing the prince the way to his daughters room.

When they arrived he slowly opened the grand, golden doors.

"Kagome, dear. Are you decent?" The King asked, looking around the room.

"Kagome! Prince Sesshomaru is here to see you. Are you even here!" The King sighed.

"We really do need a tracker for that girl, I swear she's anywhere but where she needs to be.." The King laughed to try and lighten the mood, obviously Prince Sesshomaru was not a patient man.

"Well, find her soon. I do not like the quality of lateness and ignorance in woman.. especially in a Princess." Sesshomaru flipped back his long, silver hair. "Now. Show me to my room."

The king was taken aback. The Prince was treating him like a servant, but he had to be kind to the prince or he would never agree to marry his daughter, Then his Kingdom would never prosper.

"Yes lad. Right this way." He clapped twice and the servants followed him to a room on the East wing. On the way there, the King stopped a couple of guards walking by, speaking to the Captain amongst them.

"I need you to take half of your guards and tell them to search the castle for the Princess. Take the rest of them and tell them to search the Village for her. If she is not found here, tell the half searching here to help search in the Village. We cannot let her run loose when we have business to tend to."

The Captain nodded and the King watched them disappear around the corner of the twisted hallway..

–back in the Village–

"My, how lovely." Kagome said, looking at the different stands of goods around her. She had never seen things so plain in her life, and it was a wonderful change.

"Lovely? Kagome, you used to work in a palace and you call junk like this 'Lovely'?" Inuyasha asked, feeling kind of bad for her. She must have had a pretty bad life to call all of this mere merchandise lovely as if they were treasures.

"But Inuyasha, can't you see? The most simplest person in the world, who has nothing but his name, can be happier than someone that owns everything but the world itself." Kagome spoke with such passion. It inspired Inuyasha.

"You're really something Kagome. You're like a princess!" he praised. Kagome's eyes turned mellow .

"Thank you, Inuyasha. But I would never want to be a Princess.." She sighed. _'Much less go back to being one. No.. I'll now remain forever poor.. and maybe.. just maybe, Inuyasha will let me stay with him...forever.'_

Her thoughts were positive. She despised the life she left behind, she wanted to forget it.. the only sacrifice she had to make was to never see her father again.. But that wasn't so hard..he had tried to force her to marry and have an unwanted marriage that no love could ever build from. And she hated him for that cruel act.

"Well, I'd sure like to be wealthy. I hate being poor, you can't be who you are and people don't respect you like this.." He was interrupted by Kagome's frantic voice.

"But Inuyasha, It's just the opposite!" he stared at her.

"Kagome" he mused, wondering what hardships she had been through caused by royalty. She really seemed to have a certain hate for the wealthy.

"Being rich is the way to go if you want to be spoiled and arrogant. You can't be who you are because people are always telling you want to eat and how to dress and even how to talk. You also don't want the respect of people when you're rich, because you know they only respect you so they will not die. They have to respect you.. they're forced to and you cannot make the King angry.. you can't have any friends..Or a normal life.." Kagome felt as though she was going to cry, although she was glad she had gotten that all off her chest.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Kagome. It's as if you ARE a royal." Inuyasha stepped closer to her, his eyes were suspicious.

"Not at all!" She said, laughing. "You see, Inuyasha. I was the Princesses 'Lady-in-waiting' or whatever their called. I was assigned by the king to accompany the Princess wherever she went to make sure she got everything she needed. I guess you could call me a personal servant.. or 'an assigned friend'. Though she wasn't a friend of mine. She was spoiled and selfish." She lied,

Inuyasha's eyes turned mellow.

"Same with me. I had to tend to a prince when I worked at a palace as a child. I escaped soon after my mother died when I was 10 years old. I have been surviving on my own for 7 years." He explained, giving Kagome a bright smile.

"Yes. My mother died when I was young too. I sometimes wonder what my childhood would have been like if she hadn't have died. So you are 17 now? Me too.. I have waited so long to get out of that stingy palace and be out in the world as a free girl." Inuyasha took her hand sheepishly.

"Well, know this. You don't have to be alone anymore, because I'll be there with you. If that's what you would like." Kagome beamed.

"Really.. you'd do that.. for me?" She asked, hopefully.

"Hai.." She jumped into his arms and embraced him, he returned the embrace. She lazily opened her eyes while looking over his shoulder to see the Palace guards in the distance, she gasped.

"Oh no! The guards.." Inuyasha spotted them too.

"C'mon, I can't let them find me." he whispered, dragging her down an alleyway behind some old boxes and wood.

"We should be safe here for a while... Why did you gasp when you seen the guards, Kagome? Did you do something wrong in your past that you're not proud of?." he ventured, getting the response he was asking for from the look on her face.

"They're the guards from the palace I liv- worked in. They must be looking for me. The Prince must have arrived!" She exclaimed, Inuyasha was becoming a little worried by the look on her face.

"The Princess must want her lady-servant by her side when she meets her future husband. But don't worry, I wont let them take you away, I promise." He said, pulling her slightly closer to him, Which made her blush, yet feel safe.

Their thoughts were cut off when someone grabbed the back of Inuyasha's red Haori.


	4. Home again

I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi!

I do not own Aladdin, because It is said that my story is somewhat similar, anyway, Aladdin is copyright of Disney.

Enjoy Chapter 4, RR!

– I know it's 'Kirara' in the Japanese version of Inuyasha, But in the English version it's 'Kilala'. Do you guys really care which version of the name I use? You all know who I'm talking about. If you have a problem, please, feel free to post it along with your review. –

onbin- peaceful/quiet.

**_Chapter 4_** : _Home again_

Kagome screamed, which was immediately muffled by Inuyasha's hand.

"No, Kagome. They'll hear us!" He said, removing his hand. "It's just Miroku and Sango." He reassured her.

"Who!" She questioned, not knowing who he was talking about. This made Inuyasha smile and laugh quietly.

"Remember? I told you I met two people last year, Miroku and Sango? And they've been my companions ever since." Kagome's memory jogged back.

"Oh. I'm sorry for screaming." Kagome smiled at Miroku and the girl who he had his arm around. "And you too.." The girl smiled also.

"No need to be sorry. I'm Sango, and I see you've already met Miroku. But don't worry, behind his hentai exterior he really is a nice guy." Miroku scratched the back of his head, while embarrassingly chuckling.

"Sango, don't flatter me so." Miroku said, stroking Sango's hand.

– **SLAP! – **

"Baka. I know that wasn't my hand you were aiming for!" She glared, while rubbing her stinging hand, she had slapped him many times before. But since they were in the presence of such beauty, She thought it best to teach him a lesson for what he would probably end up doing to Kagome. Miroku was such a player.

"Gomen for Miroku, Kagome, And it's nice to meet you." Sango walked over and began chatting with Kagome, as Miroku took Inuyasha aside.

"Do you really think it wise to be around a girl when you're 'on the run' Inuyasha? I mean, you're not exactly honesty's 1 guy. You might end up breaking her heart and you know how much I hate seeing a girl in heartbreak." Miroku spoke in an actually serious tone.

"It's ok, Miroku. We share the same hardships. She'll be fine hanging with us." Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he said the words. He knew it would be dangerous for her to be with them, but he wanted her there, and he knew he could protect her.

"You're going to be staying with us for a while? That's great news Kagome!" Sango squealed, embracing her new friend. "I just know we'll get along famously." Kagome smiled, she had never had so many friends before, even if it was only three people.

"Inuyasha, you told her she could stay with us without even asking 'us'. What's wrong with you, I know how much you hate strangers!" Miroku scolded.

"Yeah, well she's different, alright!" Inuyasha spoke in a harsh tone, Miroku may be thinking of what's best for Kagome, but Inuyasha liked Kagome, and she wasn't about to leave him just yet.

"But I'm just saying– " Miroku was cut off when Inuyasha's voice became louder.

"Well then shut-up if you're going to be going on like that! She's staying and that's that!" after hearing this Kagome blushed.

'_Inuyasha..'_

"Hey! You there!" They all looked at the entrance of the alleyway, it was a guard from the palace.

"SCATTER!" Sango yelled. Miroku grabbed her and both of them jumped on Kilala's back. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leaped to the roof of one of the surrounding buildings. Arrows were flying at them, Inuyasha pinned Kagome on the ground and shielded her with his own Body.

"Inuyasha, Don't! You'll be killed if one of those arrows hits you! Even if you're part Demon!" She yelled up at him, his face was inches away from hers.

"But I promised I'd protect you, Kagome. And you wouldn't understand what promises mean to me." He mused back, a drop of his blood dripping onto her face as an arrow pierced the tip of his left ear. She began to cry.

'_He's risking his life.. to save mine? And we just met.._' She thought, tears streaming down her face, taking the small blood-stains with them. He smiled at her, he, very slowly, began to lean down towards her lips. He was about half an inch away from kissing her when a searing pain shot up through his back.

Inuyasha roared in pain, the arrow went right through his chest and lightly pierced her chest as well. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, but seen that fear was looking straight back at her through his eyes.

"Kagome! Kami, are you ok?" he looked down at the small cut on her chest, while she was looking at the huge one on his.

"Inuyasha! How can you still worry about me when there's an arrow sticking out of you're chest." But he had no time to answer, he fell on top of her, unconscious.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" She yelled to him, but he didn't answer, she screamed a high-pitched scream, afraid that he was dead. A guard had followed them and was now dragging her back to the castle, her screams could be heard for miles.

–**Back inside the Palace –**

"Did you find her!" The king yelled as one of the guards came running in.

"Yes, Sire." He turned so the king could see Kagome, slowly walking in, dirty and tear-stricken.

"Kagome, dear. What happened to you!" He yelled, running over to her, embracing her. She said nothing. Sesshomaru walked into the room and, by the look of sheer disgust on his face, was not liking what he seen.

"I take it that _this_ is Princess Kagome." He said, The cold, distant voice of his made her shudder.

"Hai, I am the Princess." She said, emotionlessly. She didn't know what to feel. Anger, Remorse, she had just lost a friend, just after she had made one, one she knew she would keep forever. Maybe she was just being naive, thinking that anyone would ever be her friend.

"Well my dear. I can't bare to look at you now. You're filthy. Go get cleaned up so I can inspect you further." Sesshomaru said, his arrogance beaming. She glared at him, she couldn't possibly tell anyone about Inuyasha.. he would surly be killed for touching the Princess..if he wasn't already dead.

She ran into her room to 'get ready', knowing that even if she tried, she couldn't possibly ever love Sesshomaru. But, alas, she was back inside the palace now which meant she had to obey her father, and Sesshomaru. Males always had control, females were nothing more than mere objects to males, at least that's what she thought of males until she met Inuyasha..

"Please be alright, Inuyasha. Please.. if you survive, come back for me." she said hopefully to herself. '_You promised me that you wouldn't let them take me away.. I hope you will be true to your word and you will find me..'_ she thought, beginning to cry.

– **In the Village, 5 hours have passed. It is now in the night time – **

"Inuyasha, you're awake!" Sango yelled to her hanyou friend, running over to where he was sleeping.

"Eh?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in pain. "OUCH! ..my head. What...happened?" he yelped, making an effort to act tough.

"The palace guards came, Inuyasha! They took Kagome away. We're not sure where they took her.. but I'm sure she's ok.." she replied.

"WHAT! Why didn't you go after her? There was two of you! They could be torturing her right now for running away!" Inuyasha yelled at them, trying to stand.

"Do not move yet, I just re-dressed your wounds." Miroku scolded, feeling guilty about not going after Kagome. Inuyasha was right.. they could have helped her. Inuyasha smiled to himself.

"Well.. I'll just have to go after her.. you two stay here.." He got up and jumped off the building. Miroku and Sango ran to the edge of the rooftop and stared after him, about to follow.

"And don't let me catch you following me either! I may be half human but I'm not a baka!" he shouted back to them as he disappeared behind a row of houses.

'_How am I gonna find her.. I can't catch her scent at all_.." he thought, looking up at the Palace in the distance. ' _if the guards from that palace took her away.. then she must BE from that palace. I'll take a closer look.._'

Inuyasha felt more confident on his search. He thought he could smell her, yet he had only known her for around a day, so he couldn't be so sure. He caught a figure out of the corner of his eye, walking under the moonlight.

'_Miyu_..'

Miyu was swiftly walking towards the castle walls. Inuyasha laughed, knowing that he wasn't going to make it in there so easily. Miyu walked a little off course and jumped over the wall, leaving Inuyasha astonished.

"Monkey see.." Inuyasha said, jumping over the wall as well. "Monkey do.." He said, landing on the other side. He jumped out of the way and hid behind a Sakura tree before Miyu saw him. He then waited for Miyu to step into the Palace before getting any closer.

"If I was a princess.. where would my room be.." he asked himself, laughing afterwards for how stupid he must have sounded. He noticed a slim figure on one of the higher balconies and crept closer to see who it was.

'_Kagome.._' he thought with relief, seeing her standing on the balcony, gazing out onto the village.

'_She looks sad_..' he thought. '_I wonder what's wrong.. I bet I can cheer her up.' _He leaped up when he saw that she was turned around, fiddling with some kind of necklace. Once he reached the top, he swiftly and silently walked behind her and put his hands over her eyes, to cover them.

"Guess who.." He taunted, she gasped at first and struggled for a split second but smiled warmly when she realized who it was. She raised her hands behind her head to run her fingers through his smooth, soft, silver hair while he whispered in her ear:

"I never break a promise.." she turned around to look him in the eyes. It was him.. Inuyasha.. it was really him. He had actually came for her.. She couldn't believe it.

"But I thought.." she looked at his chest, where the arrow had gone through, it was almost healed.

"Thought I was.. dead?" he finished for her, she nodded.

"I'm a Hanyou, Kagome. My body is built a lot tougher than a humans body..." she began to cry in relief and happiness. "C'mon Kagome, did ya really think I'd die and leave you here all alone, Baka!" he joked, wiping the tears away from her face, grinning down at her when she pulled him into a hug.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha, you saved me. You took an arrow in the chest for me.. How can I ever repay you?" She asked, she felt bad. He could have died because of her.

"Repay me? Kagome, you being my friend would repay me a million times over. If you would be my friend, it would make me the happiest Hanyou that ever lived." He rambled on about friendship and loyalty but she wasn't paying attention. She was staring at his lips.

"Inuyasha..onbin." She kissed him..


	5. A strangers blood

I do not own I Inuyasha, all characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

I do not own Aladdin, I'll stop saying this after a while because it wont BE like Aladdin although some people still think it is, Aladdin is copyright of Disney.

Here is Chapter 5, Read and Review please!

**_Chapter 5_**: _A Strangers Blood_

Inuyasha visited Kagome every night for a month or so since she was taken from the village. They talked about everything they could think of. Things such as Life, love and reincarnation, things that 'regular' people would call nonsense. However, one night was not a pleasant visit :

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, running to him. He had just hopped up on her balcony and had instantly been greeted by Kagome.

"Whoa, watch out Kagome. I've had a bad day today." He was in pain, Kagome could see it on his face. However, he didn't want to worry her, so he laughed it off.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, concern taking over her face. But she answered her own question by looking down at her emerald green dress, all down the front of her favorite dress was blood.. Inuyasha's blood.

"Who did this to you?" she asked him, fear and anger molding her words. He laughed again.

"It's nothing, really." He said, smiling.

"You shouldn't have came tonight. You should have stayed home and got some rest, Inuyasha!" She said, frantically. She grabbed his hand and led him into her bathroom.

"Wow, I know that you're the princess's personal servant, but I can't believe the size of you room, you even have your own bathroom!" Inuyasha was wowed by the bathroom. He had never been inside of it before, it was almost as big as her bedroom, which was huge.

"Don't flatter me. I'm not proud of it, It's just wasted space if you ask me." She replied, dryly. Inuyasha was a tad bit jealous. She lived in wealth and splendor and she didn't even appreciate it.

"Well, as much as you hate me saying this, I still think your lucky." Inuyasha stared at her, waiting for a response.

"And as much as I hate saying this, I'm not lucky. Inuyasha you have no idea what I go tough everyday." She turned away, pretending to be busy getting supplies for his wound, but she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying, but Inuyasha could smell the salt of her tears.

"Kagome?" he said out loud, walking over to her and embracing her from behind.

"What's wrong? You've been pretty motional lately." He gave her a small squeeze.

"Oh, Inuyasha, The princess is getting married next week. What am I going to do!" She turned and sobbed into his shoulder. He let her.. as he often did when she turned to him for comfort.

"It's alright, Kagome. When the Princess gets married, you can come and live with me like you were going to do before. It'll be great Kagome!" He tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work.

'_How can I tell him that I am the one getting married.. that I am the princess.._' she thought to herself while she continued to sob. '_I have to tell him sooner or later.._'

"Um, Inuyasha?" She began.

"Hm? What is it, Kagome?" He smiled down at her, she felt lost, she didn't have to heart to tell him she was the princess, how would he react. Would he be mad at her for lying? Or would he be fine with it.. she was so, so lost.

"I..I have something to tell you.." He looked seriously into her eyes, ready to hear what her words would be.

"I'm the-" She was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Kagome, are you in here?" A cold voice asked from outside the door. Kagome gasped.

"It's the prince! Inuyasha, stay inside!" She ran out of the bathroom and closed the door. She ran over to her closet and pulled out another pretty dress, because the one she was wearing was covered in another mans blood, and quickly told the prince that he may enter.

"There you are Kagome. We missed you at lunch. I do not get to see you very much anymore, you are always here, in your room. What interests you in here more than me, my beautiful princess?" He asked, inuyasha's eyes widen. Kagome said nothing.

"I am sure that you will make a fine queen for my kingdom. We will have many heirs for my throne, I will make sure of that." Sesshomaru smirked, walking closer to Kagome, her legs wouldn't work for her. She let out a small squeak of protest.

"You will be my wife next week. Why should we wait? It'll take nine moths for the first heir to be born, why would a week make any difference." But before he could do or say anything else, he caught the scent of something. Kagome knew after the first week Sesshomaru stayed at the palace that he was a full blooded demon. He was very powerful and she knew not to make him mad.

"What is this I smell...blood?" He ventured. "Kagome, who else is here?"

"What do you mean, my lord? There is no one else here.. only you and I are present." She tried to pull him away from the door, but Sesshomaru already knew the gender of the bloods owner.

"A man.. but where?" He said out loud, noticing the closed door. He grinned, "Come out, Boy. I know you're there!" He yelled at the door. There was no response. Sesshomaru grew tired and broke down the door to reveal Inuyasha with his claws raised, ready to fight.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw the face of the boy. "You." he said, glaring at the figure in red.

"Me? What are you going on about." Inuyasha said asked, wondering how a prince would know him. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson for touching my princess. Now I may not want her, she is wreaking with your stench." He said with disgust, he looked at Kagome, sizing her up. This made Inuyasha angry. Kagome may have lied to him, but he still held strong feelings for her.

"Take it back." Inuyasha roared. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Why, it's true isn't it? All this girl possesses is a pretty face. I bet her brain is no bigger than a babies fist!" He said, still disgusted. Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, punching him square in the jaw, knocking him backwards to the ground.

"You listen to me, Kagome is the most beautiful, smart, caring person I have ever met, and if you say any more horrible, untrue things about her, I'll be forced to kill you. I don't care if you're royalty or not." Inuyasha's eyes were glowing red with anger.

Kagome was blushing, she never knew he felt that way about her. She sighed.

"Inuyasha, no. I don't want you to get into any more trouble. You'll be lucky if your not killed for this." she said from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her, with a hurt look.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha.." She mused. He said nothing he just looked ahead again.

"I'll talk to ya later, Kagome." was his last words, before he ran and jumped off the balcony and bounded into the village. Kagome ran to the edge of the balcony, screaming out his name and for him to come back. She knew he could hear her.. why wouldn't he come back to her..


	6. The secret and the escape

I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi!

I do not own Aladdin, because It is said that my story is somewhat similar, anyway, Aladdin is copyright of Disney.

Enjoy Chapter 6, RR!

**_Chapter 6_**: _The secret and the Escape_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, jumping up. She instantly calmed herself when she noticed she was in her bed, and Sesshomaru or Inuyasha were no where in sight.

'_I was...dreaming?_' she thought to herself, a wave of relief washing over her. "Thank gods.." She exhaled, thinking badly of herself for feeling good about keeping her secret.

"Kagome?" A soft voice called across the room. She averted her eyes towards the balcony entrance. She couldn't see the owner of the voice because there was no light in the room yet she knew who the voice belonged to..

"Inuyasha.." She said, her vivid dream playing over and over in her mind. "Where are you?" She called out in a hushed tone.

"Right here in the middle of the room." He replied.

"Well, Can you make it over here?" She asked, concerned that he might trip over something.

"You're forgetting that I'm part dog, Kagome. I can see in the dark." He said in a proud voice. She sighed a blushed, he never seized to amaze her. She felt the opposite side of the bed gain weight, inuyasha weight, and she blushed even more.

He sat on the edge of the bed for what seemed like hours, just enjoying each others company.. even if they didn't say anything to each other. Kagome broke the silence.

"So, Inuyasha. What brings you here so late at night?" She asked in her kind voice.

"I know this may sound childish, but I had a nightmare.." He spoke in a sad, kind of embarrassed tone.

"Don't worry about it.." She said, pulling him into a comforting hug, "I had a nightmare too.."

"But mine was a really bad dream.. I dreamt that you were really a princess and that a prince was trying to take you away and he was going to marry you and he was disrespecting you in more ways than one.. ohh, I don't know.. it was kinda a big blur. But his voice was so familiar."

Kagome looked away, amazed and bewildered that they had both shared the same dream.. or wait.. was it a dream.

"Inuyasha, Don't you worry. I'm not going anywhere, not as long as I have you around." She gave him a reassuring squeeze before getting up and turning on the lights. When she could see his face clearly she could see the scratches and cuts all over him. And there, on his haori was dried blood.

'_He was hurt badly in my dream too.. in that exact same place.. What's going on._' She looked him straight in the eye. "Inuyasha.. What happened to you?" She pointed to the blood on his haori. He looked down and turned a little red.

"It's nothing really. Don't worry about me, I had a bad day.." He lid down on the warm silky sheets, smiling in comfort.

"Please Inuyasha, Tell me. Don't keep me in suspense!" She grabbed onto his sleeve, and shaked it a little, he looked at her face, she looked a little stressed.

'_Feh, maybe she had a bad dream too?_' He thought smiling at her.

"Are you sure you wanna know? I mean, it may disgrace your princess." He said, sitting up.

"Whatever. Just tell me, Onegai!" She pleaded, giving him puppy-dog eyes. Which made him laugh.

"Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to have the puppy-dog eyes. But fine, I'll tell you." He looked around and sighed. Kagome staring at him with interest as he began his story. He mostly described his day before he gt to the better part of the story.

"...and then, after Sango and Miroku went off somewhere, all these guards swarmed into our pub, did I tell you we have our own pub Kagome? Anyways, it was empty because we had just closed and they tried to kill me. Jabbing their swords at me yelling 'Filthy Hanyou, we'll kill you for touching the princess' and such.. man, it was pretty weird." He finished, laughing.

"You'll have to come and visit our pub sometime. Oh, maybe you could sing! Sango and Miroku pawned off some stuff to buy some instruments. It's really fun. We should be opening soon." He looked out the balcony at the moon. She smiled at him, she supported any old idea he had, they were like an old married couple, she blushed at the idea.

"It sounds fun, I'll have to check it out sometime." She smiled.

"How about tonight, like I said, We're opening soon." His eyes became wide and child-like. She hated to disappoint him.

"Now? But inuyasha, It's so late!" She said, looking out at the moon as well.

"But this is the best time of night, Kagome! This is the time of night when you get the most people come. I'll be rich in no time. As soon as we get enough, I'll come and take you back with us. It'll be great." He smiled

'_I'll make her mine.. it'll take some time for me to build up a proper life for myself so she can become an even bigger part of it.. but I'm willing to wait_' he thought, taking her hand in his.

"Will you come?" He smiled devilishly, she sighed a playfully annoyed sigh and nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll have a lot of fun. I'll make sure of it!" He said, cheerfully, jumping up and taking her with him. After she had gotten dressed, He bent down and she climbed on his back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" She replied, and he leaped off the balcony into the night.


	7. To the rescue

I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi!

I do not own Aladdin, because It is said that my story is somewhat similar, anyway, Aladdin is copyright of Disney.

Enjoy Chapter 7, R and R!

**_Chapter 7_**:_ To the rescue_...

He opened the door at the far end of an alley way for her, The door to Inuyasha's pub. The room inside would look eerie and dull to a regular person, but to Kagome it looked like a treasure trove.

"I'm sorry Kagome. It's not the greatest, but..." Inuyasha trailed off, he told Kagome it was a really great place, when she lived at a palace, he was stupid to bring her here. His thoughts were interrupted when she walked in past him through the door.

"This is splendid, Inuyasha!" She squealed, Turning around to face him. "It must be so fun having a pub."

"I guess." He eyed her. "You really think this place is ok?"

"Sure it is! I'm a very simple girl, Inuyasha. You know I love stuff like this." She exclaimed, her smile becoming larger. This made Inuyasha have a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, a strange feeling that he liked.

"Well.. I'm glad you like it here. This might sound weird.. But would you like a drink? I have other things to drink here other than alcohol." He stared at her, waiting for a response. She giggled.

"A Beer would be fine." She continued to look around. Inuyasha's jaw dropped, Kagome never seized to amaze him.

"Than a beer it is." He said, walking through the various people around the room to get to his counter. He got her a pitcher of Beer, only taking his eye off of Kagome for a moment.

She was looking a t a picture, it looked like a Mother, Father and Son. She smiled at the little hanyou boy in the picture.

'_That must be Inuyasha.._' she smiled, he was a very cute child.

"Hey, What's a fine specimen such as yourself doing in a dump like this?" She turned around to find a drunk, fat, dirty old man standing behind her, he grabbed onto her arm.

"C'mon love. I'll show you a real good time." He covered up her mouth and pulled her outside and down a different alley way. Her muffled cries for Inuyasha couldn't be heard. He pinned her up against the filthy brick wall and sized her up.

"Mmm, yes. You'll do nicely. My Lord has been looking for a fine wench to be his woman for a while now, but I dare say he wont mind if I have my time with you first. It's not like he wants you for his lover." He let out a hoarse laugh, removing his hand from her mouth to Kiss her.

"Inuyasha.. help me" She whimpered. Her plea for help wasn't very loud, she was afraid to scream for Inuyasha.. She was afraid that this man would hurt her. She gave up, she would have to go along with whatever this dirty man wanted, as long as she didn't get hurt.

Inuyasha's head shot up from pouring up him and Kagome a drink. He sniffed the air, he could smell the salt of tears and a couple of seconds ago he could have sworn he heard someone call his name.

"Kagome?" he looked around. He called a little louder this time but there was no answer. He looked around and didn't see her. He dropped the glasses, which fell to the ground and broke, beer spilling everywhere.

"Kagome!" He yelled, running out the door. Once he was outside, there was at least five alleyways around him.

"Kagome, where are you?" He could smell the salt of tears again, it was strong in the second alley. He charged towards it, seeing the scene in the distance.

"Get off her, lecher!" he screamed. "Blades of blood!" He yelled, sending red, dagger-like attacks towards the man. All Kagome seen was The man, taking his mouth away from hers, his eyes widening as he fell to the ground. Dead. In view now was Inuyasha. Standing there, breathing heavily.

She stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She fainted, falling to the ground

"Kagome" he ran towards her, catching her before she fell on the dead man. He leaped away, back to the palace.

Once they got into Kagome's room, he tucked her thoughtfully in bed. He stayed by her side and wouldn't leave until she awoke. He stroked his finger through her hair.

"I'm sorry Kagome.. I wasn't looking out for you. I should have been more careful..bringing you into a room filled with drunken men. How could I have been _SO STUPID!_" He tried to control the urge to cry, but he couldn't help but let one tear fall. Kagome looked so pale and helpless in the large bed.

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the state he was in. She, of course, was frightened to death, however, she was more concerned for Inuyasha's sake.

"Inuyasha.. are you ok?" She asked, lifting a hand to rub one of his ears. He groaned, but shook it off, looking down at her in with a worried face.

"Yes, But why worry about me, Kagome? _You_ are the one who was almost rapped..unless.." His worried look turned pale, he thought he was going to be sick.

"He didn't..did he?" he was shaking with fear and anger. She smiled.

"No, Inuyasha." She laid her head on his lap and cuddled into him. "You got there just in time. I hope that man will be ok."

Inuyasha blushed at her actions, but frowned at her words.

"What do you mean that you hope he's ok? He almost.." he couldn't think about it anymore, it made him sick.

"No, Inuyasha. He was drunk, even you would do horrible things like that if you got drunk and I was around. It's just the way things happen, sometimes nothing can be done." She smiled and closed her eyes.

He looked away from her. '_But something can be done..something has been done.. I killed him. And I'll probably be locked up for it, I used an attack that not many demons can perform.. I'm the only one around here that can use that attack..they'll know it was me..'_

he looked down at her and began stroking her head, watching her form a smile. '_They'll probably come for me..and take me away from you_.' His eyes flashed red for a moment. '_But no, I wont let that happen, I have to be with you.. I..love you._ _I **wouldn't** be able to bare being away from you, Kagome._'

Miyu strolled in through the balcony entrance and stopped, staring at Inuyasha in such a position with his best friend. He began to growl. Inuyasha looked towards the neko youkai.

"Shh, Miyu, be quite! Someone will come!" Inuyasha scolded, watching Miyu leave the room again.

–somewhere else in the palace–

Sesshomaru was reading in bed, when he head a scratching noise by the door. He got up, annoyed and opened it, only to find the little neko youkai standing before him.

"Miyu. What do you want at this time of the night?" Sesshomaru demanded. Miyu squeaked and ran down the hallway towards Kagome's room.

"Hmm, Kagome?" He said, patiently following Miyu.

–Back in Kagome's room– 

"Kagome." he lightly shook her shoulder. "Wake up."

"Hmm? Inuyasha, what is it?" she smiled, turning over.

"Inuyasha?" said a voice. She opened her eyes in shock.

"Father!" she said, getting up and bowing her apologies.

"Answer me! who is this Inuyasha?" She didn't know what to say.

"Umm..I..ah?" she was speechless, how can she explain Inuyasha.

"Hmm? Who is it, Kagome. Tell me now, so help me gods!" He demanded as Sesshomaru came in through the door.

"What's the problem here, Kagome? Your neko disturbed me." Sesshomaru explained. She glared down at Miyu, who sheepishly looked away.

"There is no problem here, My Lord. Please, go back to bed and rest, do not let me trouble you." She smiled and bowed. He let out a smug sigh and left the room.

"You still haven't answered me, Daughter." He began to tap his foot, which annoyed the hell out of Kagome.

"Please, Father. He is a character in one of my dreams I sometimes have. He protects me from evil when I sleep." She gave him an innocent smile. "Honest." She crossed her fingers. The King eyed her before sighing, deeply.

"Fine. But don't you think that I do not know that there is something strange going on with you lately. Now, Go back to sleep." He turned around, went out of the, slamming the door on the way out. She sighed and fell back onto her bed, sighing again.

She was startled when a loud 'thump' noise came from inside the room, Kagome sat up and found Inuyasha there.

"Where were you hiding?" she asked.

"Up in the closet." he pointed to the closet beside her bed.

"Oh." was her only reply.

"Where were you hiding?" he asked Kagome, receiving a confused look.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha? I wasn't hiding anywhere?" she replied.

"Well, I apparently don't know the girl before me." he stared emotionlessly at her, she was getting a little scared.

"You heard all of that.. didn't you?" she asked, thinking her secret had come out.

"Hmm.. let's see. Yes. Kagome. I heard everything. You calling the King 'father' kinda gave it away." he said, looking away from her. "Why didn't you tell me? You could have trusted me with the truth." He stated, still looking away.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. But I thought that if you knew I was a princess, You'd..treat me differently." She felt a tear unwillingly escape from her eye. He looked at her, sensing her sorrow.

He sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah.. you're right. I would have probably treated you differently. But, Since I now know more about you, I can treat you right." He smiled as she giggled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. For understanding."

There came a knock on the door.


	8. True feelings

I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi!

Another chapter will be added later on tonight. Please, be patient:)

Enjoy Chapter 8!

**_Chapter 8:_ **_True feelings_

"Who...is it?" Kagome said weakly, afraid her father had come back.

"Open the doors, guys. It's only me!" a females voice said from outside the bedroom doors. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who smiled and laughed.

"It's alright." he got up and went to open the door. "It's just Sango."

Kagome smiled also, she liked the fact that she could now call Sango a friend.

"Hey Kagome, how are you?" Sango asked, giving Kagome a hug and gasping at the size and majesty of the room. "Wow, is this your room, Kags?"

Kagome nodded at the bewildered girl. "Yes, but it's nothing special." she received the same look Inuyasha had given her when she talked badly about her magnificent room.

"Well, let's just agree that it's better and, might I add, bigger than the place we have, right yash?" Sango glanced at Inuyasha, who was looking at some pictures of Kagome when she was a child.

"Yeah. Hey, Kagome?" He motioned Kagome over and for her to sit next to him. "Who is this Lady here" he pointed at a beautiful woman sitting on a swing with a 6 year-old Kagome.

"That's.. my mother." Kagome replied, wearing a forced smile. "She died a long time ago." Kagome walked out onto the balcony. Inuyasha stared after her, then stared at Sango, who motioned with her head for him to follow the distraught looking girl.

Kagome wiped away a tear when she noticed Inuyasha at her side. He didn't look at her, he only looked out onto the large village below.

"I'm..ah.. sorry I brought your mother up.. I was only curious, I shouldn't have asked." He apologized, she sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha. And It's not my mothers death that made me so sad." She replied, looking out onto the village too.

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head.

"When my mother died, all I wanted to do was be by myself. I didn't go anywhere or socialize with any of the other royal children I played with as a younger child than I was at the time." She smiled, "I was 7 when she died. Though it only feels like yesterday. There was no comfort for me, my father acted as though it hadn't happened. He had been planning to go away on a trip soon after.. and he wasn't planning on taking me along." Her smile faded away.

"He left you alone a lot.. didn't he?" Inuyasha asked.

"He left me alone..the maids and butlers didn't have time for me, their job was to keep the palace in order...but like I said before, when my mother died, I wanted to be by myself, I wouldn't let anyone in and let them know I was hurting inside." She tried to fight back the urge to cry, but she was powerless to stop the tears.

"My whole life after then.. was a hell hole. I've only begun to have emotions again.. after I met you and your friends. I feel like there might be a chance for me to survive in this world." She looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anymore, Inuyasha. I just want to live my life and get it over with." She looked away again, shaking with anger. She hated her father for everything he had ever done and for all the choices he had made. He didn't care.. he never did. His love for his own daughter died with his wife.

"He said I am a constant reminder of my mother, he said he despised to look at me. He beat me once before. But no one believed that 'the great king' would beat his own daughter.. He 'loved me and cherished me'...no.. he hated me then and he hates me now!" She started of in a soft tone but yelled her final words, attempting to throw herself over the edge of the balcony.

"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha yelled, catching her. "If he hurt you so bad, why are you giving him the satisfaction in letting him _know_ that he's hurting you!" they stared at each other for a moment before he pulled her back over the side. He still held her hands. " Don't hurt yourself, Kagome. You have people around you now that care about you. We're here now, and we wont abandon you. And you know how important promises are to me." He said firmly, squeezing her hands slightly.

She moved closer and began to cry into his shoulder. He rubbed her back telling her that everything would be ok. He closed his eyes, taking in her scent. He loved her so much, it made him feel so giddy inside.

"Come with me." he said, softly.

"What did you say?" she asked, not hearing what he had said.

"I said, come with me. I've heard enough Kagome, you're not safe here." She gazed at him, knowing she wanted to say yes, but her duty as a princess was leaning towards no.

"Look. Your father has treated you badly in the past and present. I wont let him hurt you anymore, that's why you're coming with us." He stated, walking into her room again.

"Inuyasha, but-" She was lost for words.

"But nothing, Kagome. I've made up my mind, you're staying with us. No more anger, no more hate, no more hurting. You can be free.. to be whomever you want to be." his words touched her, sure, she wanted to be free, but she had a responsibility here.

"Inuyasha. Listen. I'm a princess, next in line for the throne. I can't just get up and leave like this!" She protested. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was giving her the world and she wouldn't take it.

"What? So you'd rather stay here?" he asked, putting words in her mouth.

"Of course not!" She yelled, "I want to come with you, but it's not that simple." She said, looking at her portrait hanging on the wall. She was wearing a beautiful gown and jewelry. She hated seeing herself like that. Then she thought about her father and Lord Sesshomaru. She didn't want to get married to a stranger, one who was pig-headed, snobby and arrogant.

"I never knew true feelings before I met you, Inuyasha." She looked straight into his eyes. "Yes. Take me away from here. I wont be married off so father can get a rich new son-in-law. I wont be an object anymore." He reached out and pulled her into his embrace.

"I will never let anything happen to you, Kagome. I will never hurt you, I probably couldn't say it enough to prove that my words are true, but believe me, You wont be unwanted." He smiled, so did she, Sango blushed from her hiding place in the closet.

'That's so sweet!' the thought to herself, 'but why don't they just come out and say how much they love each other?' she scratched her head and came out. And snuck out of the room, into the hall and out of the window she snuck in through. Inuyasha watched her as she left, silently thanking her for leaving them alone.

"Kagome." he said out loud. She rested her head on his chest. "I need to tell you something." He began.

"Hmm? What?" She replied, hoping for certain words to sound from his lips and to her ears.

The door burst open. Sesshomaru and The King barged in. Seeing Kagome in another man's arms sent Sesshomaru over the top, he grabbed Kagome, throwing her to the King. The King held onto her and pulled her out of the room.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, terror in her voice.

"Kagome!" He yelled.


	9. A promise of death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy chapter 9!

_**Chapter 9:** A promise of death_

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled at the now closed door. "Where are you taking her!"

Sesshomaru growled at the Hanyou before him.

"How **DARE** you touch the Princess. You will pay for this sin with your life, boy."

Inuyasha glared at him, and kept his strong, insistent tone.

"Tell me where she is or so help you you'll be the one who's life will be taken!"

Sesshomaru smiled sinisterly. "Well, I have to hand it to you, you're obviously not afraid of dying. Threatening me, your soon-to-be King, and touching my princess? Hah! And being _only_ a filthy Hanyou... a half-breed." He circled Inuyasha, inspecting him like an eagle. Inuyasha stared ahead, not responding. His best bet of finding Kagome was to stay calm until he could figure out a way to go to her.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd say this, but I knew my Princess was a little tramp from the start." Inuyasha's eye twitched with anger, but he stayed calm.

"She isn't a tramp." he said though gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh, she's not? From the moment I first laid eyes on her, I knew she was an empty-headed child with no promising future. I felt generous though, this kingdom isn't too shabby, so I took pity on it and accepted the Kings offer." He stood in front of Inuyasha, smiling.

"Are you..in love with her?" He asked the angered hanyou, who hesitated.

"Answer me, half-breed!" Sesshomaru raised his voice. "Do you love her!"

"With every fibre of my being." Inuyasha replied, looking deep into his eyes, knowing he hit the wrong buttons with the aggravated prince.

"Well.." Sesshomaru turned and slowly begun to pace away from Inuyasha. "Then I'll have some satisfaction in making her mine-or!" He turned to face the hanyou again "Is that a problem with you?"

Inuyasha panted loudly, his demon side taking the reins.

"I'm sure she'd make a wonderful mate, Too bad I'll get to her first. She'll bear me a couple of heirs, Then you can have what's left of her." He smiled, sensing the fuming anger and vengeance coming from the Hanyou.

"Don't talk about her as if she were an object!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes flashing crimson. "She's too good for you.." The crimson color faded, slightly. '_Too good for me._' he thought, remorse striking his thoughts. "However, I will not allow you to talk about her in such a way."

Inuyasha flexed his claws. Sesshomaru burst out laughing.

"You're actually serious?" he laughed even louder. "Don't make me laugh, Hanyou. Haven't you realized by now that she's using you?"

Inuyasha's eyes stopped glowing and he stood up straight, tilting his head.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, staring at the prince.

"I mean, She's using you as a way out of this crappy Palace, She wants to get out of these palace walls, so she's using you. In fact, I told her to find some stupid block-head to fool into helping her escape."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"Think I'm lying? I didn't want to marry anyone, I wanted to rule alone. I don't want a weak human princess to be my Queen! So I got her to 'run away' and find someone to take her away from here." Sesshomaru turned to leave. "You don't have to believe me, But did she seem 'too good to be true'? Did she think everything you had was so wonderful and grand when she had all of this to come back to?"

Inuyasha looked away.

"Please, I expected she'd find someone exactly like you. She's a good actress, no?" He laughed again. "I'll let you let yourself out. I'm sure you want to get the hell out of here." Sesshomaru opened the door and left, leaving Inuyasha standing there, dumbfounded.

"No." He shook his head. "Kagome would never..she wouldn't...I'm such a fool." He jumped off the balcony and bounded off into the village.

– Later that night –

Kagome softly cried into a pillow, in the room in which she was held captive.

'_Inuyasha...Come and get me. Please. Help me before I'm married to Sesshomaru_!'

The King entered the room.

"Get up." He ordered, Kagome looked up at him. "Get up, I said!"

"Father.. Why are you being so cruel to me?" She asked, more tears streaming down her face when her father said nothing.

"Answer me this, Father, please. What became of the Hanyou, Inuyasha?" She pleaded.

"I do not know." He replied. "Lord Sesshomaru took care of him."

Kagome screeched and returned to her pillow, she knew her love was dead.

"Look. You're marrying Lord Sesshomaru weather you like it or not. So chin up, and turn that frown upside down before I get the executioner to do it for you!" He yelled.

"I wont marry him, Father." She protested.

"Then you shall die. It's your choice!" With that, The King left the room.

Kagome shook with anger, she started to glow a bright pinkish color. She slowly looked up from her pillow, looking to the door in which her father left, eyes glowing purple.

"If I die...Then you shall die with me..."


	10. Back to plan B

Sorry about the long..LONG wait for chapter 10. I've had a lot on my plate the past couple of months. But, It's ok now, And here's chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

**_Chapter 10_**: _Back to plan B_

Inuyasha jumped up from his bed, looking around. A seen a figure standing next to his bed and he had them in a headlock in the blink of an eye.

"Inuyasha!" a familiar voice shrieked, squirming to get away from the tight grip.

"Err, Sango!" He quickly let go, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

He sighed, sitting down on his pile of straw which he called his bed for the past couple of years. Sango frowned, sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry too, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to wake you. I know better than to shake you when your sleeping, however, you were making such horrible noises." She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Another bad dream?"

He nodded, looking straight forward. "Yes.. I used to only dream that nightmare every once and a while but ever since I met Kagome.. Well, I've been having it every night?"

Sango got up. "Well, it's only a silly dream, right?" she laughed. "Go back to sleep..you need your rest!"

She walked out of the room. Inuyasha sighed again, laying back down on the warm straw, closing his eyes.

Once he was back to sleep he began having the nightmare again...

"_Inuyasha!" a woman screamed. "Inuyasha, run!" _

_Inuyasha ran as far as his little legs could carry him. He could hear the woman screaming his name in the distance, mixed with the sounds of running footsteps and the shuffling of armor. _

"_Don't let them catch you Inuyasha!" the woman screamed before Inuyasha could smell her blood. His vision became blurry with tears, but he couldn't stop.. He had to keep running for her._

_He reached the edge of the forest and found himself at the top of a large cliff. He looked over, but the darkness made it hard for him to see the bottom. _

'_Maybe there is no bottom!' he thought, wiping his eyes._

_The sound of many running footsteps_ _became louder and louder. Inuyasha wiped around to see around 20 or 30 guards only a few feet away. He gasped as they took little steps towards him_.

"_No, please!" Inuyasha pleaded. _

"_We are sorry, little one.. But we have our orders." one of the guards said, stepping closer. Inuyasha turned around and gulped, looking over the edge of the cliff again._

"_Now, come with us and your death will be quick. Resist? And you will die slowly!" the same guard threatened._

_Inuyasha gulped again, closing his eyes and jumping over the edge._

_The guards ran to the edge, watching him as he disappeared into the darkness._ _One of the guards sighed. "Should we pursue him, Captain?"_

_The captain sighed as well . "No. I do not believe that even a half demon could survive a fall like that, even with sharp rocks at the bottom."_

_With that, the group of guards walked triumphantly back to Castle._

— _ten minutes later —_

_At the bottom of the cliff lay a small body, a motionless body covered with blood. _

_A small neko youkai demon wandered cutely over the rocks and stopped at the scene, looking curiously at the hurt child._

"_Kilala!" a girl yelled into the night. "Kilala! Oh, there you are. What's that you're looking at?" the little girl asked, screaming when she seen the sight too._

_A little boy came running. "Sango, what's wrong?" he asked, the girl turned and pointed at the bloody boy._

"_Go and see if he's alive, Miroku!" she squealed. He did as she asked, walking over a felling for a pulse. He smiled. Turning his head towards the girl._

"_He's alive, Sango, but barely. Let's take him home." he replied._

_They both heaved Inuyasha onto Kilala's back and secretly took him back to their hide-out in the village..._

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Why do I keep having that dream?" he asked himself. Looking out the window and seeing that it was around noon.

He got up and walked out of his room and out into the room in which they kept the food. He stopped dead in his tracks, wide-eyed.

"Hello, Inuyasha." a voice said, sheepishly.

There, sitting at the piece of board they called a table, was Kagome.

"Ka..gome?" he stuttered, wondering if he should feel mad, or ecstatic.

She smiled , "I got Miyu to break down the door of my cell..So I could come and see you...since you didn't come back for me." her smiled faded slightly. "Are you...um...mad at me?"

Inuyasha didn't reply. He stared at her for a moment. She broke the stare by standing up.

"Well, I got the information I came for.. I'll just go." She said, dryly.

"Kagome, wait." He said in an anxious tone. "Don't go...sit down." She sat down again, and he sat next to her, taking her hands in his.

"I need to know something." he said.

"...ok, What do you need to know?" she smiled.

Sango looked at both of them with Shifty eyes, and left the room, grabbing Miroku and taking him with her.

Inuyasha and Kagome both chuckled, looking back at each other.

"Look, Kagome. That prince guy at your palace told me things.. He told me things that could possibly be true.. And I need to know If I was wrong to believe him.."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "What things?"

"He told me that you were only using me..to get out of the palace and be free.. I don't know.." He stated, looking away.

She reached out and grabbed his chin with her index finger and thumb, pulling his gaze to hers.

"I can promise you now with every fibre of my being that I did NOT use you in any way." She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They stayed this way for at least 5 minutes before he smiled, hugging her.

"Thank god. I didn't want to believe him, Kagome." at his words, She hugged him back "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you."

Kagome began to cry. "I feel the same way." Inuyasha wiped away her tears and they both laughed again.

Kagome stood up and looked out the window. "They're probably looking for me now.."

Inuyasha stood too. "Then I'll take you away from all of this."

Kagome turned and looked at him. "...you'd do that?"

"Of course I would." She smiled. "We can find solace together. We both have pasts that we want to run from."

Kagome smiled. "Ok. Let's do it!"

"Just let me get my things." Inuyasha stated, moving to go into his room.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" he stopped. "What about Miyu? I can't just leave him? And I need ot go back to the palace to get some clothes."

"I guess you do.." Inuyasha said, walking back to her, crouching down. "Hop on, I'll take you now, while most of the guards are out looking for you, it wont be so guarded at the palace."

Kagome hopped on, holding onto him tightly as they bounded from roof to roof..

When they arrived on the balcony of Kagome's room, they walked slowly in.

"Ok, it's clear." They walked in, Kagome threw some clothes into a bag of gold coins. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"What? We need money to buy things when we get to another village!" She shrugged her shoulders and so did he.

The king walked into the room, he gasped. "Kagome! How'd you!" he turned around. "GUARDS! GUARDS!"

"Uh-oh, Kagome. Let's move!" He picked her up bridal style, jumping off the balcony.

"MIYU!" she screamed. The little neko youkai stood at the top of the balcony, glaring down at her. "Miyu?" she called, "come!"

He didn't move. The king came into view, Miyu hopped on his shoulder, still glaring.

Kagome was in total shock. Inuyasha looked at her as they bounded again from roof t roof.

They arrived at Inuyasha's once more to inform Sango and Miroku of their decision.

Sango nodded. "That's a good idea." She hugged Kagome. "This will be so great, Kagome!" She then hugged Inuyasha.

"Yes, we'll be like sisters!" Kagome giggled.

Miroku stepped forward. "We'll stay here for a few days, so we don't make any of the neighbors suspicious." he hugged Kagome and shook Inuyasha's hand. "See you soon."

"Right." Inuyasha said, picking Kagome up bridal style and jumping down from the building.

"We'll meet you at the old caverns in the south!" Inuyasha called back to them, receiving a wave from the two.

A figure, standing on a roof in the near distance heard the yell and smiled. "Then I suppose I shall meet you there as well."


End file.
